Installation of conventional light fixtures in cramped spaces is often challenging due to fixture size and awkward electrical connections. With conventional technology, a connection between an electrical supply and a light fixture housing can be unwieldy due to jutting connectors extending beyond available space. For example, sockets or receptacles for receiving wires that provide power supply to the light fixture may be located at a top surface of the light fixture facing upwards. Accordingly, a conduit carrying electrical wires may be positioned either vertically or at a 45 degree angle above the light fixture for easy coupling with the sockets or receptacles located on the top surface of the light fixture. The vertical or angled entry of the conduit above the light fixture may require a larger plenum space for installation of the light fixture.
Further, conventional connector systems that provide electrical power to the light fixtures may not offer a quick connect and disconnect of the electrical supply to the light fixtures. For example, with conventional connection systems, such as stab lock or push-in connectors, a customer may have to use both hands to make a connection, i.e., one hand to hold the socket portion and another hand to push-in/plug the wires into the socket portion. Alternately or in addition, conventional connector systems may require a customer to use tools for connecting an electrical supply to the light fixtures. The above-mentioned approaches to connect an electrical supply to the light fixture may be time consuming, unwieldy, and inconvenient to a customer.
Therefore, in light of the above shortcomings, improved technology for connecting lighting fixtures to electrical supplies is needed. In particular, need exists for a light fixture connection system that is low profile and suited for deployment in a plenum that is shallow or otherwise space-restricted. Further, need exists for a light fixture connection system that is quick-connect or quick-disconnect, and allows tool-less installation. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support lighting systems in multiple applications and deployment scenarios.